Un-titled
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: After two long years Shinichi Kudo has finally been turned back to normal but how exactly will Kaito Kuroba react when he sees that the stress of his heists is also starting to pile up with the stress of her private life? Eventual Fem Shinichi & Kaito. Any help in coming up with a title would be great.


**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with my first ever attempt at a non Sly Cooper story. So before I start I'm going to say this, this probably won't have characters that were actually in the show by the time Conan actually got people that were helping him take down the Black Organisation but my explanation for that is that when I came up with this I was only at episode 161 of the anime so I wasn't that up to date. This is just my choice but even though I'm using the Japanese names for the characters I won't actually be using any other Japanese terms or honorifics, I just feel that'll make things easier.**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The sound of the alarm clock brought Kona out of her dream about meeting Sir Arthur Conan Doyle rather abruptly as she sat up from her fouton and stretched as always. Kona liked mornings like these. It was one of the few times where she was actually able to sleep through the entire night and didn't end up getting woken up by Kogoro's snoring or any other noises he made during the night.

Getting up from the fouton Kona put her glasses on and tied her long brown hair back into her usual pony tail to keep it out of the way of her face. Once she was sure she was ready she made her way to the living room and came across the familiar sight of Ran scolding an obviously hung over Kogoro for deciding to stay out drinking all night. When Ran took note of the chibi detective kneeling down at the table she decided to give her dad a break for the time being.

"Good morning, Kona. Did you sleep alrigh last night?" Ran asked the girl that she'd come to see as a little sister over the last two years with the caring nature that she was known for.

"Yeah, Ran." Kona replied with no attempt to cover up her yawns. This was prety much all that happened in the morinings now and after the Black organisation had been taken down life ended up becoming rather mundane. In fact the only way that Kona was actually able to get any mental stimulation now was when she was able to tag along for one of Kogoro's investigations or when she was attending a Kaito Kid heist. Hell, even those were starting to get boring after failing to catch Kid so many times.

Without even realising it Kona leaned her chin on one hand and let out an audible sigh that ended up getting Ran and Kogoro's attention.

"Hey, brat. Why are you acting so down all of a sudden?" Kogoro asked with a small slur in his voice and when Kona realised she was letting her little kid facade slip she instantly straightened back up and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing, Uncle. I just remembered that Doctor Agasa's going camping with my friends so I've got no one to hang out with today." Kona tried to get Kogoro off her back and included a small forced laugh for good measure. It was a bit of a bluff since her friends were away with Agasa for the day while Ai was home but it seemed to do the trick. With one last suspicious glance Kogoro went back to his newspaper while Ran handed Kona her breakfast and the moring continued prety much as usual.

*That afternoon*

By 2 o clock in the afternoon Ran and Kona were the only ones left at the agency after Kogoro had left to meet Inspector Megure about one of their investigations. Ran was doing some quick clearing up to kill time and Kona was sat on the couch with A Study in Scarlet in her lap. Just as Ran finished her clearing the quiet atmosphere was broken by the sound of the agency door opening and in walked a person that Kona often dreaded seeing at times, Sonoko who to be perfectly honest, neither of them had actually been expecting them to show up today.

"Hey, Ran! Are you ready for our shopping trip today?" Sonoko asked her friend while Ran was at a loss for words as to what to say.

"Shopping trip? What are you talking about?" Ran questioned until she suddenly remembered the plans that they'd made for that day. "That was today? Oh man I completely forgot. I haven't got anyone that can look after Kona for today." The minute Ran said that Kona immediately stiffened and what those facts would mean. Ran was often like a more extreme version of an overprotective big sister in that she was against the idea of leaving Kona home alone for too long. That combined with the fact that she was spending the day with Sonoko would mean-

"You didn't? Well I guess it wouldn't matter if she came along with us for the day now would it? Besides, last time we went I saw so many cute dresses that would look great on her." Sonoko offered while unknown to either of them Kona had quickly jumped off the couch and was quickly easing her way towards the door. The best way that Kona could explain her thoughts was that Sonoko and shopping to her was and always would be a bad combination.

Ever since she'd been shrunk by the poison to begin with she'd made it clear that she was still the tomboy that she'd always been and where as Ran didn't really object to that fact all that often Sonoko seemed rather determined to challenge it. She did this in any way she knew how such as trying with all her might to get the girl involved in as many feminine activities as possible which ranged from going to see boring chick flicks to visiting salons and getting her into as much make up as possible.

As Kona got within a few feet of the door her hopes of freedom were quickly dashed.

"Well, Kona, it looks like you're coming with us for the day." Ran confirmed Kona's fears and Kona was about to rebel in any way possible until her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Taking the phone out Kona checked the caller ID and was almost relieved to see that it was Haibara calling her. Not wasting a moment the shrunken teenager flipped the phone open and placed it against her ear.

"Hello? This is Kona Edogawa."

"Kudo, it's me. I've got something I need to tell you so come over to Doctor Agasa's house right away." Ai explained over the phone like it was simple but that fact was great for Kona. Happy that Lady Luck had finally decided to cut her some slack Kona looked back up at Ran and ran to grab her skate board.

"Sorry, Ran. Haibara just called me over to talk about a project we have due at school." Without anymore of an explanation Kona yanked the door open and left so quickly that the last the two saw of her before she was gone was her cow lick following behind her before the door closed leaving Ran to see Sonoko sigh at her attempts failing.

"That girl takes way too much after Shinichi doesn't she?" Sonoko thought to herself remembering how much the child tried to resist when they'd gone shopping for outfits for one of the Suzuki family's parties.

Arriving outside Agasa's house within a few minutes Kona brought her skateboard to a stop and made her way inside. As expected when she walked in she found Ai sat in front of a computer displaying chemical formulas. When Ai noticed the teenage detective walk into the room she turned around with a smile that showed she had some good news for her friend.

"So you finally made it. Now the reason I called you here is-" Ai didn't get much of a chance to complete her sentence as the minute she turned around out of nowhere Kona uncharacteristically wrapped her arms around her neck without any warning.

"Haibara, you don't know the fate that you just saved me from." Kona told her fellow shrunken teen who akwardly took the other girl's hands off of her. "Anyway, what did you call me here over?" Kona brought the topic up and when she was asked Haibara turned her chair back around to the computer and then turned back to her with a blue and white pill in her hand.

"Kudo, it's finally done. The antidote's complete."

**And that's pretty much it for now. Now I know it's not much right now but I'm planning to build on this and I'd appreciate some feed back. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
